


[Podfic] Bend, Don't Break

by argentumlupine



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: Author's summary:Tag to 1x07: The Aftermath. Lin prefers to deal with hurt in private. If only the Avatar would leave her alone.Podfic of the story by frith_in_thorns.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Korra
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Bend, Don't Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bend, Don't Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417611) by [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/pseuds/frith_in_thorns). 



> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI. [link to the anthology's Dreamwidth post](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)

cover art created by [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/bluedreaming) and [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb).

|    
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bAvatar%20Legend%20of%20Korra%5d%20Bend%20Dont%20Break.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:07:29



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aqj27k85eetoit7/Bend_Dont_Break.mp3/file)



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/%5bAvatar%20Legend%20of%20Korra%5d%20Bend%20Dont%20Break.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
